Hero on my Window
by Zakayla the Hedgehog
Summary: It was a peaceful night for Amy, until an unknown figure comes her window from night to night. Who is this figure? Will love bloom? SonAmy


**This is a Sonamy story. If you hate sonamy then don't read. SEGA doesn't belong to me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a calm and quiet night in Mobius. A certain pink hedgehog was sleeping peacefully in her bed, dreaming about her blue knight in shining armor with her Sonic plushly. In her dream, Sonic was proposing to Amy in a flower meadow under the full bright moon. She smiled and silently sighed.

While she was dreaming away, a figure perched at her window looking through the it staring at the pink angel. The figure silently opened the window and quickly crawled in the room unnoticed. He secretly went up the the bed…

 _ **In the morning**_

Amy rose sat up and yawned. Suddenly she started to feel a little chilly. She looked over to see that her window was wide open. AMy quickly went up to it and shut it and sat and thought.

" _That's funny, I could've sworn last night I closed it, actually I know for a fact that I did."_ thought Amy, but being her she ignored it. _"The wind must of knocked against it and opened it somehow."_ Amy shrugged and went on with her day.

Amy Rose wasn't that same 12 year old, fan obsessed, girl everyone knew. She was 17 years old now living in her house, enjoying her life. Amy mature very much over the last 5 years and wasn't lovey-dovey over Sonic as much as she use too but deep down inside, she still loved him more then the universe itself. She had to learn to let him have his own space and freedom and to not rely on him saving her all the time.

She went downstairs and made breakfast, while looking at the schedule she made for herself.

"Looks like I'm supposed to go over Tails and help him with his plan today." said Amy. Moments later, she finished her breakfast and washed the dishes and headed over Tails workshop.

Knock

Knock

"Come In! The door is open!" yelled a voice from inside. She walked in and there comes standing right there is a yellow kitsune talking to a blue hedgehog. Amy smiled. "Hey Tails, Hi Sonic!" she spoke softly. Tails was holding a wrench while wearing his safety goggles. Sonic on the other hand had his hands behind his head with his body leaning back on the couch.

"Hey Amy!" smiled the fox. "Ready to help?"

"Yep let's get started!" said Amy happily and went to help him with his stuff.

" _She's here….."_ thought Sonic. He was now a 19 year old hedgehog, still saving the world from Eggman and other evil doings coming up from the shadows. He was still the care free, adventurous, and handsome hedgehog everyone knows and loves. He friends are all of them grown up and they did there own thing, but one of them caught his eyes over everyone else.

…...Amy Rose….

 _His_ number one stalker. She was the one that changed the most out of them all. She no longer was chasing him, forcing her to marry him, death hugging him to the point of not being able to breath or kissing him. She was…...Normal. At first, this caught him off guard, thinking that she was kidding and that she would come running back to him, but the days turned into weeks and it took him awhile to see that she was not faking. She was a normal carefree women and this put a huge impact on Sonic. It was at that moment that he was starting to miss the old her. He regretted pushing her away, running away from her, missing all those dates with her. He rather have all of that than to not have her at all. The part that really caught he off guard was that she has gotten really sexy and pretty. Her curves were very nice to the point of making him drool, _heck_ , thinking about it makes him drool. He was thinking about her 24/7 and he would often get teased by either Tails or Knuckles. Sonic thought he was going insane but he came to one conclusion, he was in love with Amy. _His_ Rose. I mean why else would he be acting like this in front of around her? Is she trying to make him go crazy? Well if she is, it's working to the point that he couldn't sleep as well as he use to. Then after a long period of thought, he made up his mind…

"SONIC!" Tails yelled which startled him that he fell of the couch with a large thud.

"Ow….Tails, what the heck man!" shouted Sonic getting up from the floor rubbing his head. Tails glared at him.

"I was trying to tell you that Amy left and that I was all done with my things, but you went off into space." Tails yelled. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Sorry about that bud, I was in my thoughts again." he said. Tails stopped glaring and and it turned into a smirk.

"Thinking about Amy again are we?" Tails teased him. Sonic blushed.

"N-No, why?" Sonic stuttered, knowing that he was on the line here. Again. Tails shook his head and looked a his brother.

"Why don't you go and talk to her? Tell her how you feel?" asked Tails.

"Tails! You know I can't!" Sonic said nervously. Tails gave him 'Are- you-serious' look.

"Why not? You already sneak into her room at the middle of the night." Sonic blush widen. It was true that he would sneak into her room to sleep there every other night just to sleep better. But it was more than that. He loved seeing her sleep peacefully like the angel she is, taking in her scent of roses. He wanted to take her away from the world and keep her safe forever.

"It's not what it looks like. I just…..making sure she is ok. She doesn't know." retorted Sonic.

"Sonic you've been doing it for a while now." said Tails trying to get his point to his speedy friend. Sonic huffed.

"Fine, I'll tell her tonight." said Sonic. Tails nodded in approval and Sonic sped off.

 _ **Amy's house (night)**_

Amy brushed through her short pink quills. The day was finally over and it was a beautiful starry night sky. She went to her window and looked at the sky. Deep down inside she wish that Sonic was here to share this moment with her together. She knows it would never happen but she can still dream. She shut her window and went off to brush her teeth. Little did she know, a certain blue hedgehog was watching her. As soon as Amy went to her bathroom and shut the door. Sonic opened her window and silently crept in. He made sure to be careful not to make any noise. He took a moment to look around her room. Sonic couldn't remember the last time he was here but it changed a lot. Amy still had pictures of him, with gave Sonic hope inside. He was so in the moment, he did here Amy come out of the bathroom.

"Sonic? What are you doing here this late at night?"

Startled Sonic looked at her with nervousness. He needed to come up with an excuse. _"Think Sonic, Think"_ he thought. He blurted out what came to mind. "I… got lost..um…..getting home?"

Amy started at him confusingly. "Sonic, your house is only a few blocks from here." Amy then started at her window. "Did you come here through the window?"

Sonic nodded his head guilty. Amy giggled a little bit, then it hit her. "Have you been doing this daily?" she asked and again got the same remark. Amy mouth hanged a little. No wonder her window was always open in the morning. Sonic came it during the night and got in the same bed as her.

"Sonic why did you tell me?" said Amy waiting on a answer from her hero. Sonic sighed and came clean.

"I couldn't sleep because you were on my mind 24/7 everyday and it got in the way of me sleeping so I decided to come over and sleep with you to keep from staying up." said Sonic. "I love you Ames, really bad."

Amy was speechless. Did she here correctly? Does he mean it? Is she dreaming again? After all this time he loves her? Sonic grew nervous. "Ames something please…"

"Do you really mean that?" said Amy.

"Yes. you drive me crazy." he said smiling. Amy smiled back and without warning he ran up to her and kissed her passionately. Amy was taken by surprised but kissed him back with similar passion. They parted and dazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you Ames." said Sonic.

"I love you too Soniukku." said Amy.

"Hey Amy can I say with you tonight?" asked Sonic using his cute puppy dog eyes. Amy giggled.

"Sure, come on handsome."

"On my way beautiful." Amy blushed.

Sonic and Amy got the bed and cuddled and soon they both fell asleep happily in eachothers arms. Sonic got his precious rose and Amy got her hero.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Comment, vote, review. Bye!**


End file.
